The Sounds In My Heart: CONCURSO 14 DE FEBRERO
by Him666yGir
Summary: A que nivel nos hemos olvidado de ella, ha estado presente en momentos y circunstancias diversas. Algunas veces triste, otras alegres, emocionantes y vibrantes. Se convierte en parte del fondo y solo después de un largo tiempo la relacionamos con algún re


**Declaración: no soy dueño o creador original de las TMNT, este es solo un fic sin fines de lucro y sin tener relación alguna con la trama de la serie, comics o películas. Tampoco soy dueño ni compositor de las canciones a las que se mencionan.**

**

* * *

**

THE SOUNDS IN

**MY HEART**

_**Esperando que la música de inicio, animando este ambiente tan aburrido, voy estudiando la cara de los que están cerca de mí. Sus expresiones son variadas: alegría, tristeza, ansias y deseo... es lo que creo ver en sus gestos y en sus ojos. La música ejerce alguna especie de hechizo sobre nosotros, haciéndonos reaccionar de diferentes formas ¿estaré equivocado? ¿acaso serán cosas que yo solo me imagino por estar tan aburrido?**_

xsxsxsxsxxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxs

SHAPE OF MY HEART

Es la noche de un bar, en la esquina de alguna calle. El lugar esta a reventar. En lo que se dice la hora feliz. Oscuro y con un asqueroso olor a humo de cigarrillo. Los cristales de los basos suenan con el chocar de los brindis y el alcohol no deja de correr sobre las charolas de los meseros, entre las mesas. La gente charla algunos casi a gritos, otros en susurros, sobre sus negocios, tratos, proyectos, familias y los acontecimientos que ocurrieron durante el día

Un lugar de los que poco suele frecuentar. No le gusta ese ambiente, no es lo suyo, solo fue porque quería verla, escuchar su dulce voz. Tomo un asiento enfrente de la barra, el cantinero se acerca para preguntarle que quería beber. No lo aparenta por su ropa, pero aun es muy joven como para pedir alguna bebida alcohólica. No esta muy seguro de que pedir, es lo único a lo que le cuesta trabajo acostumbrarse. Un instante despues se decide por un Vodka en las rocas. No piensa beber tal cosa, solo lo pidió para deshacerse del cantinero.

No ha venido por el ambiente, ni para tomar un trago, nada de eso esta en sus planes. Solo quiere oír cantar aquella voz, solo quiere escuchar una canción. Sus ojos se clavan en el baso frente a él. Su mente desvaría, recuerda la primera vez que la escucho cantar.

_Estaba de paso con sus otros hermanos, se trataba de un atajo para llegar pronto a una zona de bodegas. Tenían que realizar una investigación en aquel lugar. Se trataba de una misión importante. _

_He deals the cards as a meditation _

_And those he plays never suspect _

_He doesn't play for the money he wins _

_He doesn't play for the respect _

_He deals the cards to find the answer _

_The sacred geometry of chance _

_The hidden law of probable outcome _

_The numbers lead a dance_

_Él reparte las cartas como meditación_

_Y aquellos con los que juega nunca sospechan_

_No juega por el dinero que gana_

_No juega por el respeto_

_Reparte las cartas para encontrar la respuesta_

_La divina geometría de la oportunidad_

_La oculta ley del resultado probable_

_Los números dirigen un baile_

_Sus hermanos no escucharon aquella melodía, cuando pasaron por el callejón a un lado del lugar. Quién sabe que tuvieran en mente. Se escucho triste esa musica. Sintió como una mano invisible se colaba entre sus ropas, trapazaba su duro plastrón y los músculos en su pecho, para aferrarse en su corazón con uñas largas y puntiagudas. Aun así le encontró gusto a ese dolor y deseo más. Se detuvo por un momento para agudizar su oído y alcanzar a escuchar la voz del cantante. Una mujer. La imagino bella, de rizos oscuros, figura esbelta, piel blanca y mirada profunda._

_I know that the spades are the swords of a soldier_

_I know that the clubs are weapons of war_

_I know that diamonds mean money for this art_

_But that's not the shape of my heart_

_Sé que las palas son las espadas de un soldado_

_Sé que los tréboles son armas de guerra_

_Sé que los diamantes significan dinero para este arte_

_Pero eso no es la forma de mi corazón_

_No pudo quedarse más tiempo, para terminar de oír la canción. A regañadientes siguió su camino y se prometió a si mismo volver en otra ocasión, para saber como es que acaba tan triste melodía._

_A la semana de haber atrapado a una banda de traficantes regreso a la calle sin la compañía de sus hermanos. Este era un placer que deseaba disfrutar solo. Entro en el bar temiendo que alguien le pidiera su identificación, nadie lo hizo. Tomo un asiento en una mesa junto a un rincón oscuro. Desde su lugar casi nadie podría verlo, estaría mas seguro. Un camarero se acerco para ofrecerle alguna bebida. No lo demostró pero estaba nervioso, si no pedía algo el mesero sospecharía, si sospechaba trataría de averiguar, si averiguaba todo se vendría abajo y tendría serios problemas._

_He__ may play the jack of diamonds_

_He ma__y lay the queen of spades_

_He may conceal a king in his hand_

_While the memory of it fades_

_Él podría hacer una jugada con los diamantes_

_Podría colocar la reina de espadas_

_Podría ocultar un rey en su mano_

_Mientras el recuerdo de ello se desvanece_

_- Un vodka en las rocas –recordó una película, en ella el protagonista solicitaba de manera tranquila aquella bebida._

_El camarero se alejo y a los pocos minutos regreso con un baso, supuso su contenido. Espero, como ahora, a que aquella mujer subiera al pequeño escenario en el fondo del_ _lugar y que los músicos comenzaran a tocar aquellas notas. Seguía pensando en ella como la imagino el día anterior..._

_I know that the spades are the swords of a soldier_

_I know that the clubs are weapons of war_

_I know that diamonds mean money for this art_

_But that's not the shape of my heart_

_Sé que las palas son las espadas de un soldado_

_Sé que los tréboles son armas de guerra_

_Sé que los diamantes significan dinero para este arte_

_Pero eso no es la forma de mi corazón_

De esa primera visita ya ha pasado más de un mes. Las luces se fueron oscureciendo sobre el escenario. La banda envuelta en sombras daban las últimas afinaciones a sus instrumentos. Él se giro sobre su asiento, para poder verlos de frente cuando comenzaran. Se hizo el silencio. Los acordes de una guitarra fuero los que dieron el inicio, la batería marco el ritmo y su corazón siguió cada golpe.

Ella subió al escenario. Simplemente hermosa. Por un momento parecía que su mirada se posaba en él. Solo para él.

_And __if I told you that I loved you_

_You'd maybe__ think there's something wrong_

_I'm not a man of too many__ faces_

_The mask I wear is one_

_Those who speak know nothi__ng_

_And find out to their cost_

_Like those who curse their luck in too many places_

_And those who smile are lost_

_Y si te dijese que te amaba_

_Podrías pensar que algo va mal_

_No soy un hombre de demasiadas caras_

_La máscara que llevo es una_

_Aquéllos que hablan no saben nada_

_Y descubren su precio_

_Como aquéllos que maldicen su suerte en demasiados lugares_

_Y aquéllos que sonríen están perdidos_

Su voz, el sonido de la guitarra, el latir de la batería y el llorar de la armónica producían en él esa sensación. Es doloroso gusto por llorar sin motivo real. Cerró los ojos. Nadie mas estaba en aquel bar, no había gente sentada en las mesas y en la barra, no estaban ningún meseros ni los músicos. Solo ellos dos. Ella cantaba solo para él. La música surgía por si sola desde algún lugar sobre el escenario. Sonrió.

_I know that the spad__es are the swords of a soldier_

_I know tha__t the clubs are weapons of war_

_I know that di__amonds mean money for this art_

_But that's not the shape of my hea__rt_

_That's not the shape of my heart_

_That's not the shape of my heart_

_Sé que las palas son las espadas de un soldado_

_Sé que los tréboles son armas de guerra_

_Sé que los diamantes significan dinero para este arte_

_Pero eso no es la forma de mi corazón_

_Eso no es la forma de mi corazón_

_Eso no es la forma de mi corazón_

Ella guardo silencio, la música continúo un poco más y él abrió los ojos para ver que ella le seguía sonriendo. Aquella noche llevaba una rosa con un listón azul para regalarle, como todas las otras noches lo asía.

Vertió el contenido de su bebida en una servilleta, después la arrojo en la basura. Esto era así, de esto se trataba la esencia de aquel ambiente, pero... así no era su corazón. Solo estaba en ese bar para escuchar esa canción y ver a la cantante, de la que inconcientemente se había enamorado. Con la que platicaba un rato después de que ella bajaba del escenario.

xsxsxsxsxxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxs

HOLDING OUT FOR A HERO

Necesitaba un héroe. Corría por las calles, estaba apunto de ser atrapada por ellos. Una mano sobre el pecho, con lo que se hacia a la falsa esperanza de poder controlar los latidos de su corazón ¿Miedo? Claro que tenia y mucho, en grandes cantidades. Tanto tiempo huyendo, de estado en estado, para que finalmente la acorralaran entre las calles de esta ciudad.

_Where have all the good men gone_

_And where are all the gods?_

_Where's the street-wise hercules_

_To fight the rising odds?_

_Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?_

_Late at night i toss and turn and dream_

_Of what i need_

_¿Dónde se han ido todos los buenos hombres_

_Y donde están todos los dioses?_

_¿Dónde está el Hércules sabio de la calle_

_Para luchar contra las crecientes desigualdades?_

_¿No hay un caballero blanco sobre un ardiente corcel?_

_Tarde en la noche me echo, y vuelvo y sueño _

_en lo que necesito_

Esta noche tenía suerte. Él sintió en el aire su miedo. Esta noche estaba recorriendo la ciudad solo y se encontraba muy cerca. Se asomo por el borde de un tejado y se puso sus audífonos. Cuatro hombres la perseguían. Uno de ellos la sujetó por su larga cabellera. Ella grito.

-¡Ya deja de correr!... ¡aquí se acaba todo! –dijo el que la atrapo.

-¡No por favor!... déjenme ir

Uno de los hombres sonrió burlonamente por aquella suplica.

-Ilusa ¿por qué te habríamos de soltar ahora?

-¡¿Donde se esconde el cobarde de tu hermano?! –pregunto un tercer maleante, mientras el ultimo llegaba sofocado a donde estaba.

Levanto la cara asía el hombre que pregunto por su hermano. Los ojos llorosos. Necesitaba un héroe

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong_

_And he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_

_He's gotta be sure_

_And it's gotta be soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life_

_Necesito un héroe_

_Estoy esperando un héroe hasta el final de la noche_

_Él tiene que ser fuerte_

_Y tiene que ser rápido_

_Y tiene que salir fresco de la pelea_

_Necesito un héroe_

_Estoy esperando un héroe hasta la luz de la mañana_

_Él tiene que ser seguro_

_Y va a estar pronto_

_Y tiene que ser más grande que la vida_

Fue tan veloz como un relámpago. El gruñido de un de los sicarios fue la primera advertencia, cayo inconciente sobre su rostro. Otro de sus compañero se acerco a él para revisarlo y saber a que se debía que cayera de ese modo.

-Lo golpearon en la cabeza.

-n... ¿quién?

_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above_

_Out where the lightning splits the sea_

_I would swear that there's someone somewhere_

_Watching me_

_Adonde las montañas se encuentran con los cielos_

_Afuera donde el relámpago parte al mar_

_Yo juraría que hay alguien en alguna parte_

_Mirándome_

Busco al agresor, no vio a nadie más en la calle. Ningún hombre podría correr tan rápido y ser a la vez tan silencioso como para hacer algo así. Ella paso de ser victima a rehén. El hombre que la atrapara por el cabello la retenía con el brazo derecho, mientras que con el izquierdo sostenía un cuchillo contra su cuello. El otro hombre que estaba de pie se acerco a un rincón oscuro.

-hug- el aire se le fue cuando algo lo golpeo con fuerza en el pecho. Se doblo hasta caer sobre el pavimento.

Los otros dos temblaron asustados. El que estaba junto a su compañero caído saco su revolver del saco, se puso en pie y apunto el cañón del arma en aquellas sombras. Apretó 5 veces el gatillo. No paso nada, nadie salio de ese lugar para descubrirse con 5 agujeros chorreantes de sangre en el pecho y luego caer sin vida en el piso.

_Through the wind end the chill and the rain_

_And the storm and the flood_

_I can feel his approach_

_Like the fire in my blood_

_A través del viento y del frío y de la lluvia_

_Y de la tormenta y del diluvio_

_Puedo sentir su acercamiento_

_Como un fuego en mi sangre_

Asustado retrocedió algunos pasos a donde estaba su otro compañero sujetando la chica. Giraba nervioso de un lado al otro con el arma levantada, revisando cada rincón en la calle. Primera vez que deseo que alguna patrulla pasara cerca. Trago saliva y disparo al aire esperando que sirviera de advertencia, para que el invisible atacante los dejara tranquilos.

-Vamonos.

-¿Dejamos a los otros? –le pregunto señalando a los caídos con la cabeza.

-No importan, llévate a la mocosa...

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong_

_And he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_

_He's gotta be sure_

_And it's gotta be soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life_

_Necesito un héroe_

_Estoy esperando un héroe hasta el final de la noche_

_Él tiene que ser fuerte_

_Y tiene que ser rápido_

_Y tiene que salir fresco de la pelea_

_Necesito un héroe_

_Estoy esperando un héroe hasta la luz de la mañana_

_Él tiene que ser seguro_

_Y va a estar pronto_

_Y tiene que ser más grande que la vida_

Obedeció arrastrándola. A unas cuadras estaba el coche en donde viajaban los cuatros maleantes. Cuando estaban por llegar él volvió a atacarlos. El que sostenía el arma ni si quiera lo sintió. Un golpe en su cabeza lo dejo en el piso dormido. El otro se dio cuenta cuando escucho su caída. Volteo para verlo en tirado.

-¡La matera! –grito amenazante al viento, ella lloro.

-Yo en tú lugar ni me atrevería a ser tal amenaza- alguien dijo a su costado izquierdo.

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong_

_And he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_

_He's gotta be sure_

_And it's gotta be soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life_

_Necesito un héroe_

_Estoy esperando un héroe hasta el final de la noche_

_Él tiene que ser fuerte_

_Y tiene que ser rápido_

_Y tiene que salir fresco de la pelea_

_Necesito un héroe_

_Estoy esperando un héroe hasta la luz de la mañana_

_Él tiene que ser seguro_

_Y va a estar pronto_

_Y tiene que ser más grande que la vida_

El maleante volteo para encontrarse con un hombre ancho y de piel verde recargado contra la pared de un edificio. Se aferro mas a la chica y apretó el filo del cuchillo contra su garganta, un hilo rojo oscuro asomo por la blanca piel, marcando un camino por el frió metal. El hombre retrocedió un paso.

-Te estas ganando que te mande al hospital en calidad de cadaver.

-eight- gimió asustado.

Aquellos ojo mostraron mas enfado que sus palabras. Los pasos que avanzo asía ellos le daban escalofríos, agitaban su respiración y le robaban las fuerzas. Lo último que vio fue un puño, el cual se estrello en medio de sus ojos.

Ella tembló cuando se sintió libre. El se encontró a su lado.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – un tenue llanto fue su respuesta. Ella lo abrazo hundiendo la cara en el pecho de la tortuga, humedeciéndolo con sus lágrimas. El la rodeo con sus brazos. En todo aquel tiempo en que llevaba huyendo de esos sicarios, que querían matar a su hermano porque él escapara con la hija de su jefe, esta era la primera vez que se sentía segura y protegida.

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong_

_And he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_

_He's gotta be sure_

_And it's gotta be soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life_

_Necesito un héroe_

_Estoy esperando un héroe hasta el final de la noche_

_Él tiene que ser fuerte_

_Y tiene que ser rápido_

_Y tiene que salir fresco de la pelea_

_Necesito un héroe_

_Estoy esperando un héroe hasta la luz de la mañana_

_Él tiene que ser seguro_

_Y va a estar pronto_

_Y tiene que ser más grande que la vida_

Por un largo rato se quedaron así.

xsxsxsxsxxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxs

LATÍN SIMONE

_Déjalo _

_Si quieres continuar hermano _

_Sal, ilumina tu vida _

_Todo el cielo atrapándote _

_Dime que hará_

Estaba cansado ¿o era hastió lo que tenia? Levanto los ojos de la mesa de trabajo, en donde tenia una maraña de cables escapando de un cuerpo cuadrado y metálico. Los hombros le dolían por estar encorvado y trabajando sobre eso durante las ultimas 6 horas.

Suspiro y fijo la vista en la entrada de aquel espacio, donde casi siempre se encontraba encerrado. Que sabor tan amargo tenia atrapado en sus papilas gustativas. El esterio a su lado había hecho una invitación con esa canción.

Tomo su abrigo largo y salio de ese lugar. Seguramente sus hermanos y maestro dormían en sus habitaciones, porque el lugar lucia muy solo y silencioso. Salio de su guarida, con la intención de solo dar una vuelta por el parque.

Nunca se imagino que la vería esa noche. Era algo extraño. Como si de alguna forma él le hubiera mandado un mensaje, avisándole que esa noche lo podría encontrar en el centro de parque, junto al lago, pero así no había sido. Llevaba un mes sin leer sus correos, sin escribirle. Tratando de olvidarla. Aquello no podía estar bien, ella solo era una falsa ilusión.

_Déjalo _

_Si quieres continuar hermano _

_Sal, ilumina tu vida _

_Todo el cielo atrapándote _

_Dime que hará_

¡Rayos! ¿Por qué tuvo que hacerle caso al estupido esterio? Se sentó en el pasto, oculto tras algunos arbustos al borde del camino empedrado que daba vuelta al lago. Ella estaba sentada en una banca muy cerca.

-¿Qué estará haciendo en este lugar a esta hora? –se pregunto así mismo.

Ella tenía puesto unos audífonos y en sus manos sostenía un pequeño libro. No había duda de que los lentes le quedaban muy bien, aparte de darle un aire muy intelectual resaltaban su hermosa mirada negra. Sentía la tentación de saltar de los arbustos para presentarse personalmente y sentarse junto a ella. El miedo lo inmovilizaba en su lugar.

_Enfréntalo ilumina ese amor _

_Antes que se vaya _

_Algo siempre te entristece _

_Cuando todo va bien _

_¿Qué pasa contigo? _

_¿Qué pasa contigo? _

_La conoció con una simple pregunta en un foro en Internet:_

**_¿Qué te gusta la ciencia?_**

_Que inocente anzuelo. Entro, escribió sus aficiones y después encontró a alguien que compartía sus gustos. Él fue quien tuvo la iniciativa de enviarle un mail. Poco después se convirtió en su confidente. Cada día, cada noche esperaba algún mensaje de ella. Le hacia feliz cuando preguntaba algo y recibía su respuesta. Resultaba de mucha utilidad aquellas palabras. Un consuelo y una mejora en sus trabajos._

_Quería conocerla, darle un rostro a esos mensajes ¡Que estupido! ¿Como fue a pensar algo así? La sito en el parque a medio día, en el mismo lugar que en donde se encontraban ahora. Él llego un poco antes, como media hora. Se arreglo el abrigo y la descubrió entre todo el gentío con aquel vestido morado. Que bien lucia, con el su figura era tan estilizada. Aunque parecia incomoda y poco acostumbrada a traerlo. El aire se le escapo por la boca abierta ¡Que imbecil! ¿Como fue que se le ocurrió invitarla a salir? Sentía miedo, porque ella lo rechazara al conocerlo y saber quien era realmente. Se largo corriendo, la dejo plantada. Aquella noche llego un mail de ella. No se atrevió a abrirlo._

_Déjalo, si quieres continuar_

_No culpes tu alma _

_Si acaso_

_Tienes una vida preciosa_

_¿De qué sirve?_

_Si solo muerte sobrevive al final_

_¿Qué pasa?_

_¿Qué pasa contigo?_

_¿Qué pasa contigo mi hermano?_

_¿Qué pasa contigo?_

Si solo tuviera el valor para hablarle ahora.

Un hormigueo le recorrió desde la punta de sus pies hasta la cabeza. Miro el cielo, apenas brillaban algunas estrellas. La brisa fresca le trajo un aroma ¿seria el perfume de ella? El aroma lo arrastraba en pensamientos a la banca cerca de él. Apretó los puños con rabia. Que estupido y cobarde se comporto ese día. Tal vez ella lloro por su culpa.

_Escucha a tu propia voz _

_Salva tu honor _

_¿Qué pasa contigo? _

_Antes que se valla, ¿uh? _

_Si todo va bien... _

Se puso en pie. Cerró los ojos, dio un paso estremeciéndose y otro más. Respiraba agitadamente ¿qué estaba haciendo? Abrió los ojos y se encontró delante de ella. Estaba tan concentrada en su libro y música, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Sus manos le dolían por tanto apretarlas.

¿_Qué pasa contigo? _

_Mírate a ti mismo y enfréntalo _

_¿Qué pasa contigo mi hermano? _

_Ven, anímate _

_¿Qué pasa contigo?_

-Bu... buenas noches –no lo escucho- discul... disculpa – toco su hombro, ella salto del susto- ¡ha! perdona.

-¡oh Dios! Se hizo de noche, que distraída –miro al hombre delante de ella- este- se preocupo cuando no pudo reconocerlo, parándose de inmediato para irse.

-no espera- Ella abraso el libro como si fuera un escudo- yo soy city_shuffle79

Ella se de tubo en seco. Lo miro detenidamente.

-¿Del foro cultura y más?

-si

-yo soy...

-Erease_cardigan –dijo con una sonrisa y dando un paso asía ella.

Ella estiro un brazo tímidamente, con la palma de su mano abierta. Él la tomo entre las suyas. Tan pequeñas y frágiles. Sonrieron contentos por aquel pequeño gesto de cortesía.

xsxsxsxsxxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxs

I NEED SOME SLEEP

El sueño no llegaba. Había sido una jornada muy dura y pesada. Los entrenamientos, las labores del hogar y el patrullaje de noche no eran del todo culpables, a pesar de lo duros y pesados que suelen ser. Los videojuegos y la patineta eran otros mas en esa jornada, divertidos pero también agotadores. Se sentía cansado, estaba cómodamente acostado sobre su calida cama. Necesitaba dormir, eso quería. Prendió el pequeño radio cerca y una tranquila y arrulladora canción sonó.

_I need some sleep _

_You can't go home like this _

_I try counting sheep _

_But there's one i always miss _

_Necesito dormir un poco_

_No puedes ir a casa con esto_

_Trato de contar ovejas_

_Pero hay una que siempre falta_

El calor era sofocante, las cobijas pesaban y algo arañaba su estomago. Brinco fuera de la cama, salio de su habitación y bajo las escaleras de otro salto hasta la sala. El silencio y la oscuridad confirmaban que su familia dormía tranquilamente a diferencia de él. Camino a la cocina. Seguro un poco de helado de limón lo calmaría y podría, después de eso, conciliar el sueño.

_Everyone says _

'_i'm getting down to low'_

_Everyone says _

'_you just gotta let it go'_

_Cada una dice_

'_Me estoy poniendo debajo'_

_Cada uno dice_

'_Solamente tienes que dejarlo ir'_

Saco de la nevera el recipiente de plástico con la palabra 'LIMÓN' en letras grandes y verdes. Su lengua acaricio sus labios. Ya podía saborear el agridulce sabor. Al abrirlo se llevo una decepción, alguno de sus hermanos le jugo una cruel broma al dejar ese embase tan vació como limpio dentro del refrigerador. Estaba enojado con ellos, como podían hacerle algo así en un momento tan malo como aquel. A veces sus hermanos podían pasarse de insensibles con él.

'_you just gotta let it go'_

'_Solamente tienes que dejarlo ir'_

Por suerte recordó que en New York a esta hora podía encontrar varias tiendas abiertas. Regreso corriendo a su habitación tomo sus ropas y patineta. Quería un poco de helado de limón y eso tendría, aunque tuviera que ir a buscarlo al fin del mundo.

'_you just gotta let it go'_

'_Solamente tienes que dejarlo ir'_

Con los audífonos puestos de su mp3, vistiéndose mientras y maniobrando sobre su patineta recorrió los túneles. Tomo el camino que lo llevaba a la zona Sur del parque central. En ese lugar había una excelente pista para patinar. Sería un pecado no aprovecharla en una noche como esa.

'_you just gotta let it go'_

_Solamente tienes que dejarlo ir_

Al llegar descubrió que no estaba por completo vacía. Un chico de gorra verde la estaba recorriendo y realizando algunas acrobacias en el aire. No importaba, de todos modos podía usarla por un momento. A pesar de lo cansado que se sentía lograba alcanzar grandes velocidades, impresionantes saltos y fantásticas marometas girando su cuerpo y patineta. El chico también tenía talento. Parecía que aquello se convertía en una competencia entre skaters expertos. Cada uno trataba superar al otro en algún salto o pirueta. Buscando mayor reto al salir de la pista y entrar en donde estaban los juegos infantiles.

_I need some sleep _

_time to put the old horse down_

_Necesito dormir un poco_

_Tiempo para poner el viejo caballo abajo_

El chico metió su patineta dentro del primer nivel de la jungla de tubos con un empujón, mientras brincaba y corría sobre los tubos para dar un salto mortal asía atrás, girar sobre su cuerpo en el airé y finalmente alcanzar y caer sobre su patineta.

-fffiiiiiiuuu- él silbó elogiando la espectacular acrobacia.

_I'm in too deep_

_Estoy dentro demasiado profundo_

Decidió imitarle y realizar el mismo truco, agregando un nivel de dificultad, en lugar de solo ir corriendo haría algunas piruetas sobre los tubos. Tomo impulso con su pie derecho y fue directo a la jungla. Empujo la patineta dentro de ella, él salto dando un giro sobre su cabeza, cayó en perfecto equilibrio sobre los tubos superiores. Sobre los tubos dio un salto mortal asía atrás también girando sobre su eje. Quedo satisfecho de este, pero en su caída sintió que su cuerpo se convertía en plomo pesado, sus piernas temblaron, sudaba a pesar de tener frió y el peso le gano. Por un momento todo giro a su alrededor hasta dejar el mundo de cabeza, hubo un destello demasiado fugaz. Tal vez cerró los ojos, no lo supo, pero la oscuridad se hizo absoluta.

_And the wheels keep spinning round_

_Y las ruedas siguen girando alrededor_

Después sintió que alguien lo movía, abrió los ojos de golpe y el sueño, el que tanto había esperado en su cama, había llegado. Una linda chica de cabellera rojiza lo miraba preocupada. Su rostro estaba tan cerca, que si quería podía besarla con levantarse un poquito. Esa fue su intención, pero su cabeza pesaba demasiado además de dolerle de forma horrible.

-no te muevas- ella puso sus manos sobre el pecho, estaba muy frías. A través del grueso saco sentía su frescura tan rica y consoladora- te pegaste en la cabeza cuando caíste de la jungla de tubos.

-¿Me caí?... pero... ha, segurito estaba tan cansado... pero el golpe valió la pena.

_Everyone says _

_i'm getting down to low'_

_Everyone says_

'_you just gotta let it go'_

'_You just gotta let it go'_

_You just gotta let it go_

_Cada una dice _

'_Me estoy poniendo debajo'_

_Cada uno dice _

'_Solamente tienes que dejarlo ir_

'_Solamente tienes que dejarlo ir'_

_Solamente tienes que dejarlo ir_

-¡Pero que estupideces dices! ¿Por qué iba a valer la pena golpearse en la cabeza tan fuerte como tú?

-Porque por fin estoy soñando- sonrió, haciendo un gran esfuerzo se levanto un poco y su mano toco su suave rostro, sus labios se presionaran con los de ella. Tenía un sabor a limón, seria porque se quedo con el antojo de su helado.

'_You just gotta let it go'_

'_You just gotta let it go'_

_You just gotta let it go_

'_Solamente tienes que dejarlo ir_

'_Solamente tienes que dejarlo ir'_

_Solamente tienes que dejarlo ir_

xsxsxsxsxxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxs

_**En una noche cuatro diferentes historias suceden, bajo el ritmo de alguna canción. La música parece carece de importancia y se trasforma en el fondo colorido. La letra es el mensaje subliminal que aconseja al corazón y dicta alguna orden a los cuatro hermanos.**_

* * *

**Espero estas cuatro historias sean de su agrado y puedan reconocer a que tortuga pertenece cada una, el prologo y el epílogo tienen que ver solo conmigo, esas partes son solo mis palabras.**

**Las canciones que se mencionaron en este fic son**:

**SHAPE OF MY HEART: de Sting, para la película de El Perfecto Asesino**

**HOLDING OUT FOR A HERO: de Bonnie Tyler.**

**LATÍN SIMONE: del grupo Gorillaz y acompañados con la voz del fallecido Ibrahim ferrer de Buena Vista Social Club.**

**I NEED SOME SLEEP: de Eels, para la pelicula Shreck 2**


End file.
